


And this evening I, won't let the feelings die.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [15]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach House, Fluff and Smut, Hooking up, M/M, Mention of drinking, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "What a journey has been, Jude thinks, from best friends sharing gummy bears and fighting in the mud to this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this is from by the song. "You and I." By John Legend.
> 
> Credits to Hopeless Case for this prompt. (Also because I've heard he likes smut.)

 

Jude doesn't even remember how it started since his brain is a bit clouded out by the beers he had been sipping with his best friend.

The party is in full swing. Everyone is having fun. Jude and Connor in particular as they're comfly sitting on Taylor's beach house couch as they whine and complain about their eyex that have decided to break up with _both_ of them just the previous week. What a coincidence!

Connor's all being like, _"Maybe they're hooking up behind our backs."_ Earning a deadpan glare from his best friend, because it's not true.. and they both fucking know it.

"They're not.." Jude tells him as he rolls his eyes, unconsciously --or maybe not-- shifting a bit closer to Connor, his endless source of warmth (and misery.) who doesn't seem bothered by the proximity of their bodies.

He smiles at him the same kind of wonderful smile that-- fuck-- has always made Jude feel like he's just met his idol.

It's heart-melting and then, after few longing stares, it happens.

Connor slowly leans in, maybe giving Jude the opportunity to pull away if he doesn't want this.

Connor has considered every options, projected in his mind every kind of scenarios before making his move; From Jude slapping him for the bitch that he is to Jude looking at him wide eyed, panting softly before slowly closing his eyes, leaning in and connecting their lips again and again and again...

Connor obviously prayed for the latter to happen.

It starts softly. Their mouths move against each other in a way that can only be described as Hesitant and tender.

Jude doesn't pull away and neither does Connor even though they probably should at least awkwnoledge that what's happening it's huge for them. It's a risky shift in their relationship.

It'd be the most reasoning thing to do since they're crossing a dangerous line and well. they're both attracted to each other, have always been but there's this thought flooding through their mind that maybe they should stop and talk this out. _“Hey.. so.. we're best friends and we're making out like it's our last day of life. What does that mean to us?”_

But no.

Once started it's fucking nirvana, ladies and gentlement.

It's a force stronger and bigger than them, This insane moment of loop where tongues and moans are involved. They can't seem to bring himself to pull away from each other's mouth.

Finally when Jude fears he's no longer provided with a functioning tongue, they pull away from each other but somehow it's even worse than before, the effect it has on Connor, because of Jude, panting and completely flustered in the face, his hair stuck with sweat to his forehead that Connor complies to brush off right immediately, his eyes clouded with lust..

Connor can't even say a world, His gaze flicks to Jude's lips and he's not really sure who starts the next kiss, what he knows is that he founds himself pinned against a mattress, ten minutes later.

Both Connor and Jude had their share of sexual escapades with their exes but this moment, _in its calm and softness_ , makes it thousand times hotter than it has ever been.

It's like their lips are glued to each other. If isn't Connor that chases Jude's lips after --very briefly-- catching their breaths, it's Jude. It's like nicotine. One taste and you're doomed forever.

Connor feels waves or arousal rushing through his whole body before reaching his final destination, his dick. Hard and leaking inside of his boxer brief.  Have Jude writhing beneath his weight as he moans softly at the touch of Connor's lips trailing over his skin makes his self control fly out of the window.

Jude closes his eyes as he pushes with his hips upward and towards the friction that only Connor's body can provide him.

"Jesus." Connor moans as soon as Jude's hard on brushes against his own. This boy will be the death of him. Connor's sure of it and when Jude lifts his own shirt, begging him softly into his ear to let him touch his chest, well, it does nothing but aggravate that previous statement.

"Fuck."

Yeah. Connor's doomed.

Jude smiles-- still with eyes fluttered shut-- as Connor complies, throwing his shirt on the floor before getting rid of Jude's.

Jude moans softly as he finally opens his eyes when he feels that Connor's touch and mouth is no longer on his skin, giving a short intake of breath as he's met by the gorgeous sight of his best friend straddling his lower stomach and.. freezed?

Jude wants to touch him and he tells him as much but Connor just stays there, breathing sharply through his nose as he slowly flicks his gaze from Jude's face to where his hand is slowly zipping Jude's jeans down, like he's hesitanting.

Connor looks at him in the eyes as he does that, searching for the confirm that Jude wants this as much as he does. Despite his state of daze Jude understands the hesitance in Connor's gaze and his movements.

He can tell so by the way he slowly pulls his jeans down, still looking at Jude and silently asking..

“Do it.” Jude tells him with hooded, dark eyes. He doesn't think he he has ever wanted something more fiercely in his entire life.

His body is shaking from want. His heart races inside of his chest as Connor smiles softly to him like he has just gotten a huge weight off Connor's shoulders.

“Okay.” Connor says mostly to himself as he strokes his fingertips over Jude's leg just because Jude's biting his lips to prevent those shameless noises to escape his lips that send Connor to fucking heaven.

A porn heaven if exists, Connor suspects that's a real thing and it's right beneath his body, on those sheets. Jude seems to be already there from the way he finally hears those delicious moans slipping off his lips as soon as he gets to touch his hard dick, ignoring the way his own is dripping precome inside of his boxer brief but deciding to focus on Jude's solely pleasure.

He hears himself give a guttural sound ouf of his throat as Jude's hand grips –forcefully-- the short hair at the nape of his neck causing Connor to raise his eyes. His breath catching in his throat at what he sees.

Jude sprawled on the bed, his legs open and inviting as he lets out the most amazing sounds. Connor's so lost in those sounds that he can't bring himself to keep his eyes open, he flutters them close as he tries to memorizes Jude's moans because he's waited for this moment to happen for the longest time and there's a possibily – Connor likes to think that at this point is highly remote-- that this will be just a wonderful one night dream.

So he tries to catch those sounds, shoving them in the back of his mind where he holds the fantastic glimpses of he and Jude together as _boyfriends_ so that during cold nights, where he'll be laying in bed lonely and reminiscing about this night he'll get to feel this, _feel Jude_ and the way he's sending him over the edge.

So Connor closes his eyes as he moves his mouth over Jude's lenght, licking and leaving a trail of soft kisses until he stops two inches away from Jude's cock head.

He hears a soft gasp and it's more than enough to encourage him to open his eyes. He meets Jude's as he archs his hips off the bed, silently encouraging Connor to do it. To put his mouth on him.

“C-Connor please.”  
“What do you want?” Connor knows he's being a little shit right now because Jude's almost crying in the throes of lust while he pretends like he doesn't know what Jude's asking him, what he wants..

“You know what..” Jude laughs breathlessly, his chest raising and then and falling down following a quite irregular rhythm..

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Connor tells him with fake innocence dripping off his lips. He shifts upwards with his body, taking satisfaction in the noises of frustration Jude makes as he moves past Jude's dick and starts biting and sucking at the warm skin just below his hipbone.

“You're such a dick.”  
That's not a fresh piece of information at this point. Jude has known Connor for eight years which is the longest time he's been friend with someone and Jude remembers reading that if a friendship lasts more than eight years _that's meant to be, eternal_ and he's been so deliriously happy because Connor and he met when they were twelve and never let one another go ever since.

Jude has always suspected that his feelings for Connor has never been purely platonic, maybe that's why every relationship he's gotten into in his young life always seemed _wrong._

Like his moms have always told him; “You're too picky, love! Everyone has flaws.. you need to accept it.” But no.. there was Jonah with his stinging beard or Elliot with elf ears or the last one.. oh, he actually feels bad for that one; Noah that yeah it has something to do with his name because he remembered him of _Jonah_ but he made him realize that it wasn't no one of the listed above's fault.

It was purely Jude's and he told Noah as much when he broke up with him.

“ _I'm in love with Connor.”_

The truth was finally out.

 

And yes, he's felt bad when he broke up with them because obviously he should have loved them for who they were.. like his moms say; No one's perfect. And Connor makes no exception. He's not perfect. He has a myriad of flaws that yeah, annoy Jude to death but at the end of the day he doesn't give a crap about. He just love and accept them, like Connor accepts his own. For the first time.. everything feels settled in, the pieces in the right order, it feels _right._

What a journey has been, Jude thinks, from best friends sharing gummy bears and fighting in the mud to _this._

Connor stops being a dick and he finally gives in to Jude's pleas and threats of death, so he pulls his fingers out preparing Jude's body for him and with a shy smile on his lips he finally wears the condom on.

As said Connor has always been a dick to Jude, a _lovely dick,_ because see he knows Connor's inappropriate shades and snarky comments or endless, pointless rants are part of his being and Jude accept it because he wouldn't be _his_ Connor otherwise and besides from his asshole attitude, Connor's also a very sweet, caring guy and in this moments he does everything in his power to make that experience for them nothing but perfect.

He moves his lips to Jude's ear as he moves, their fingers tangling together as Jude's body tries to arch off the bed in a weak attempt to meet Connor's persisent thrusts.

Jude's sure he's about to cry in any moments. _This_ , this is what he's been dreaming of for the past few weeks when he's realized that there's no one but Connor.

 _Connor_ that has always been there in every moment, where he needed a friend, a laugh, a hug, a shoulder to cry on, _a shelter._

“I..”

And then, as predicted, Jude starts bawling his eyes out against his own will, mentally kicking himself for ruining this moment.  
Connor doesn't stop moving, he just slows it down, stroking his thumb against Jude's cheek, wiping away those tears and does nothing but make things worse for Jude.

“What?”  
Jude's heart catches in his throat when he looks up, meeting Connor's glossy eyes. He gives a sigh of resignation, preparing for Connor's rejection and yeah, he knows he probably could have have waited till this moment is over but he can't help it. The weight of his feelings on his chest is suffocating him so he breathes weakly against Connor's lips.

“I don't want to be your friend. I-I just can't.. the thought of being your friend literally makes me sick in the stomach. I--”  
“What?” Connor breathes out as his face literally breaks out in pain. He stops. Like Jude has predicted. It's not like that the poor guy can be blamed after all.

Jude looks away, ignoring Connor's dick still twitching inside of him. _“But you're my best friend.”_

And those words hurt worse than a stab in his chest, if you ask Jude. He gathers all the courage he needs so that he can do this right. Make Connor understand that be Connor's friend is the most amazing yet painful thing in the world.

He looks up again meeting Connor's distressed expression flashing across his features as His eyes are now filled with hurt. The sight makes Jude's heart ache in his chest.

“T-That's the whole point.” Jude sighs as he runs his hand over Connor's neck, watching him as leans into his touch, visibly tempted to close his eyes. “I don't want to be your friend, Connor. I-I want more than that.”

Jude raises an eyebrow when he watches Connor's face break into a beautiful smile as he lets out a huge sigh of relief.  
“Connor?”  
Jude moans as Connor starts moving again, slowly as Jude's made of porcelain.. _as Jude is his most precious treasure._

“I thought we established this when we got rid of our clothes.” Connor sassiness makes Jude smile against his lips. “I don't want to be your friend either. The thought of having you as my friend--”  
Jude laughs bright and happy as he laces his arms around Connor's neck, pulling the guy in a deep and overdue kiss.

Connor pulls away just slightly as his thrusts spike up on its pace. “R-Really disgusts me.”  
“Really?” Jude smirks as he pushes up against the friction. “Well.. same. Ugh.”

“ Oh, Man.... If I knew you were so good at this...”

  
Connor laughs as he connects their lips once again. The sound of Jude's laughter playing into his ear makes him light headed more than his dick into Jude's ass.. _well, almost._

 

“That was..”

“Yeah.”

Jude closes his eyes at Connor's finger threading through his hair, whimpering at the feel of them gently stroking through the short strands..

“So.. date tomorrow?”

Jude opens his eyes because Connor's voice is so hopeful and disgustingly sweet.. Ugh! Jude needs to kiss him, like right now.

“You can count on it.” Jude tells him as Connor smiles against his lips before trailing a wake of sweet kisses along his collarbone. Jude closes his eyes once again, lulled to sleep by Connor's scent and lips.

Connor can't keep that dumb smile off his face as he watches Jude sleeps and can't keep His heart from making somersaults when he notices the outline of Jude's smile against his chest, more precisely on his heart.

 

 

 


End file.
